Summer Breeze
by MangoLassi13
Summary: Bella is just out of high school starting a new job. This is a fresh beginning. Hopefully tough decisions do not bring her down.


_**Summary:**_** Bella Swan has got a new job as a housekeeper and is ready for a new start in her life. She comes across many crossroads where she has to make tough decisions. Possible: LEMONS (later).**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any of these characters.**

**Hello! Thank you for reading; please read & review.**

_BPOV:_

The day has finally come. I have accepted my new job offer and I am moving out. I'm sitting on the foot of my bed thinking about my life so far. I flop on my back and stare at the creamy, white ceiling. I've had a good life, but it's time to move on. After successful years of high school I am ready to move out into the real world and away from my parents. I don't know what I am going to do with my life yet, so starting with a decent job seems like the right thing to do. Granted my mom and step-dad are not pleased with my choice. They think I should be heading straight into college, but I just don't think I am ready for that quite yet.

I shift onto my side and gaze out the window into the backyard. The clouds are lazily floating across the sky. My four years of high school have been fun. I've gone to the occasional party, done my homework, all the regular activities. I am shy so making friends has never been easy. I have two close friends Jessica and Angela. Also boyfriends. I always wanted to have one, but I was just too timid to make it happen. This has kept me from one of my greatest desires. I haven't been satisfied. I have these needs, which I need a man for. I've often thought about just having a random hook up, but I don't think I can do it…

Sometimes when I'm alone in my room I teasingly touch myself. Only dreaming about doing the real thing. Now I've given up those fantasies. My days of wishing are over. It's time to face the real world. I've packed all my things and I'm on my way out. I'm leaving the place where I grew up. My parents are making a much bigger deal out of this than it really is. I lift my bags and take one last look around the room. I say goodbye to the room I have slept in my entire life and ease the door shut.

My mom cries, "Good luck sweetie! Bella honey, if you need anything call home right away."

I give her a big hug and then start to pull away when she just latches on. She starts balling her eyes out and mumbling ridiculous things about all the dangers in the "big, bad world" world. She slowly strokes my hair. I know she's anxious about her little girl moving out.

My step-dad moves in to calm her down and takes her by the hand. She rests her head against his shoulder and he begins to talk to me, "Be good," he says. I see the taxi pull in to the front of the house out of the corner of my eye.

I nod slowly knowing exactly where he is going.

"If you ever change your mind about going to college…"

I interrupt immediately, "I know dad. This is the right choice for me."

There is slight pause, as he looks me deeply in the eyes. "I know kiddo," he admits, "I guess I'm just sad to see you off." I see a small twinkle in his eye, but he quickly rubs it away. It is so cute when my step-dad gets emotional. I do appreciate his concern.

"I love you and I'll see you soon," I say. I pick up my heavy bags and load them into the waiting taxi. I climb in and wave good-bye. I look away quickly because I'm starting to get nervous. I've never been on my own like this before. This is going to be a challenge.

I look over my shoulder at the fading neighborhood. My childhood is being left in the dust. The sunlight comes sparkling down in-between the new spring leaves. This is a fresh start for me.

There is a long drive ahead of me so I turn my thoughts to my new job. I will be living in a mansion as a housekeeper. I will be one of a few of the staff living there. According to the woman who interviewed me it is a large house owned by a businessman. He is unmarried with no children and needs help tending the grand estate. To me it all sounds like some kind of fairy. It's Mr. Rochester in the flesh.

I look out the side window thinking about the long journey ahead of me. I watch the trees rushing by. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh… and I eventually drift off to sleep.

As I ease open my eyes I briefly hear the taxi driver saying, "This is you stop miss."

I slowly wake up and then pay him the fair. He's already unloaded my bags as I swing y legs out of the cab and step onto the street. We're out of the city; trees are everywhere. The sight is astonishing: the long driveway leading up to a huge home. It's like a dream. Everything is perfect from the trimmed hedges, to the blossoming flowers, and the magnificent front door. I caught sight of someone working around the greenery. I can only assume that he is the gardener.

I haul my bags down the driveway and stare in amazement at my surroundings. When I reach the front door I tentatively hammer the knocker. I stand for a while wondering if anyone has heard me. Becoming inquisitive I creep around the edge of the house and go up to a window. I lean in to look through just as the front door flies open. In a fright I loose my footing and come crashing down to the dirty ground. I stand up immediately, brushing the mud off my shirt, trying to compose myself.

"Good morning," the strange man replies, eyeing me distastefully, "Can I help you?"

"Hello," I reply, "I'm the new housekeeper here, Bella Swan." I stick out my hand for a shake. He just looks at it and then looks right back at me without making a single movement. I feel completely humiliated.

"Oh," he says. I sheepishly retrieve my hand and bashfully look away. I feel my cheeks redden.

The rude man continues, "I'm Gerry Davids, the butler. I'll take you to Mrs. Stevenson. She's the one who hired you and will be overseeing all of your activities."

To my surprise he picks up my bags and walks into the house. I scurry after him. The entrance is just as gorgeous as the exterior. There is an expensive looking crystal chandelier and lengthy, winding staircase. I hear Mr. Davids mutter under his breath, "Outrageous, hiring such a young, inexperienced girl."

I feel my temper rise as my embarrassment is replaced by anger. I've made one small slip up and he has already judged me. What a snobby, old man. I hope everyone's attitudes are not like this.

We enter what I assume is the kitchen and Mr. Davids sets down my bags. There is a woman putting away some dishes in the cupboard. Mr. Davids clears his throat, "Ahem."

With a graceful turn the middle-aged woman turns toward us. Suddenly I feel truly inferior. She does a quick scan of me. With a slight nod she attends to us, "Good morning Gerry, I see you have met our new little housekeeper. Thank you for seeing her in."

"Your welcome Patricia," he says and swiftly departs.

I glance up to meet Mrs. Stevenson's steady gaze. With a robust air about her she says, "It's nice to finally meet you young lady. As you've probably figured out, I'm Patricia Stevenson. We have spoken on the phone many times before. I hope you meet my expectations." This time she sticks out her hand and I cautiously shake it.

"I hope so too Mrs. Stevenson," I declare.

"Just call me Patricia," she sighs, "It makes me feel so old when people address me like my mother."

"Yes Patricia," I obediently reply.

With that she gives me a quick tour of the house. There is a sizeable garden complete with fields and a lake out back. Also there are rooms all over the house with various things inside of them. These are all places I want to explore.

We come across a door and Patricia points it out, "This is Mr. Cullen's bedroom and study. You may not enter unless you are with me. It is his private quarter and he does not appreciate random people going through his belongings."

Right away my interest is perked. I had totally forgotten about my new boss Edward Cullen. I had not seen him yet. "Where is Mr. Cullen?" I inquire.

"Out on business trip, like most of the time. He is a very busy young man. He took over his father, Carlisle's business. I have been with this family for a long time. Practically raised Edward all by myself," Mrs. Stevenson replies.

With an abrupt turn we continue with the tour. Patricia points out all of the things I will have to do: mopping the floors, dusting the shelves, and washing the windows. When the go round is over she shows me to my room. I drop my bags in awe. Compared to the rest of the house it is nothing, but it the nicest room I have ever stayed in. I run and pounce on the fluffy bed, pillows surrounding me. "Oh my goodness this is wonderful!" I exclaim.

Patricia lightheartedly shakes her head and simply says, "Here is your uniform, and you must wear it when you are on duty. You have the rest of the afternoon and evening to walk around. Feel free to go anywhere around the grounds and in the house. Dinner will be served at 7:00, see you there." She leaves the room and closes the door behind herself.

I jump off the bed and unpack my belongings into my new room. I am so excited to see all the sights of this plot. Once my clothes are hung up in the closet I take a minute to admire my new uniform. It is the classic black and white, old-fashioned maid outfit. I giggle when I realize how kinky it is. Oh how dirty you could be in that thing.

I walk out of my room and glance down the hallways. I decide to go outside first while it is still sunny and fair. As I walk out the back door I see Mr. Davids. He is probably a nice man once you get to know him, but misunderstood at first. I waltz outside and feel the cool breeze glide past my face and slide through my silky hair.

I take the steps down from the back patio towards the water. A charming rowboat is tied to an ancient willow tree. The wind causes the boat to bump and sway. Ripples cascade across the crisp, aqua water.

I walk along the side of the lake dragging my feet through the long grass; the wispy blades tickle my ankles. I eventually make my way back to the house and venture around to the front garden.

As I walk by the rose bushes I come across a figure kneeling and pruning the flowers. He's shirtless and his powerful shoulders quiver in the light, sweat running down his arms. I take a step closer and startled he turns to look at me. With a sexy smile he stands, flashing his perfect, white teeth. His golden skin, dark hair, and muscled body make him drop dead gorgeous. With a prompt intake of breath he says in a deep, rich voice, "Well hello there beautiful. I'm Jacob… Jacob Black."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review. I hope to continue this story depending on feedback**


End file.
